Archdemon
About Archdaemon or archdemon is a spiritual entity, prominent in the infernal hierarchy as a leader of the infernal host. Essentially, an archdaemon is the counterpart of an archangel. Archdaemons are described as the leaders of Demonic hosts, just as archangels lead a hierarchy of angels. In the Occult tradition, there is controversy regarding which demons should be classed as archdaemons. During different ages, some demons were historically 'promoted' to archdaemons, others were completely forgotten, and new ones were created. In ancient lore, Paganism gods of neighbouring cultures were classed as extremely pernicious in order to protect Jews from worshiping them; therefore, Baal and Astarte were among the worst enemies of God. During the Middle Ages these characterizations were no longer important, but still persisted. New ones emerged, mostly revolving around Satan and the Antichrist. Given that devils were rebellious angels who had fallen, they maintained their rank as ex-angels within their new roles. Alphonsus de Spina in 1459 believed that specifically one third of the original angelic court became devils; specifically 133,306,668. However, accounts have varied throughout history and altered the figures to 7,405,926 demons and 72 princes of hell. In this version of Archdemons, there are twenty very powerful/important archdemons a list of them is below. They are broken up into three diffrent groups, (N) or Neutral with the conflit that is going on in hell, (L) or loyal to Satan, these are loyal to Satan and help fight Zalgo and his army, and Finally (T) or traitor, who works for the archdemon Zalgo Caratosaion-The archdemon of Greed, brother of Stolamaco, is easily angered although he is quick to run rather than fight (N) Stolamarco- Archdemon of theifs, brother of Caratosaion, offten fighting with his brother because he tends to steal from him, and being the archdemon of greed will be rather anger with his things being taken from him. (N) Makalosen-Archdemon of Pestilence, dispite his name he is not as sickly as he sounds and is often fighting along side Garatalon, he uses the sword Demotrotus, if one is struck with this sword and does not die from the strike they will be infected with a fatal illness dying very soon after the battle (L) Golithen-The archdemon of beast, this one tames and uses animals to fight for him rather than fighting himself, how ever if he must he will use a fighting style called Namatora, in which takes over a singel opponets mind, however if he attacked in groups this attack will be rather ineffetive (T) Vivatoladoson- The archdemon of civilan casualties, all this one is focused on is death of those who are not involved in the conflict, beliving that if you are not fighting for him, you might as well die, he uses weaponss such as bombs and AoE weapons to take out as many people as possible (T) Dolatro- The archdemon of saddness and depression, he tends to stay away from others and takes out his sadness on people by making him feel the same pain as he does (N) Sezarva-The archdemon of Genocide, he is simply crule, distroying all who does not come to his standereds, it is said that he spoke to hitler and convinced him to do his evil deeds, as you know, he happily did all the things he said. He also weilds the spear Gartasuna, it is said who ever is stabbed by it will die the most painful death known by all. (T) Belial-The archdemon of anger, most likely the weakest archdemon, is easily taken off garud and is very arogant just because of his archdemon title, he is clearly quick to anger and will foolishly fight until he falls (T) Nero- archdemon of Evil empires, once the roman emperor died and went to hell he was quickly given the title of Archdemon even though he was a human Demon, this is the one and only time this has and will happen (T) Servaden-The archdemon of hatred, He is one of the most powerful yet arogante of the archdemons, he increases his power by eating souls of those around him, this can have a weakness though, if he consumes the soul of an angel or other holy being, this will posin him and end up killing him (T) Nodalacursu-The archdemon of fear, he has no definate form and can take the shape of anything he wishes much like his brother Alamanatola, he is rather secretivea nd tries to stay away from most. (T) Mathatlosdara- The archdemon of seral killings, this one realies on stealth to take down his enemies and weilds the dagger Gatamara which is coated in a fatal posin (T) Garatalon- The archdemon of war, he welds the sword Zabarimtara, a six foot long sword that has been know to take down a Behemoth in one hit, he uses burt strangth up close and well thought out stratgy from afar with his bow the Alamandaz (L) Virataragonda- The archdemon of insanity and mental illness, as you could imagin, this guy is bat shit crazy, yet is rather ineligent and is and avide researcher and adds his reasearch to the giant Hell's archives Ashtaroth-The archdemon of lust, she takes on which ever form that she wishes in order to suduce all that she wishes, she is also the comander of the succubuses and weilds large metalic finger nails that can cut through almost anything (T) Molatorano- The archdemon of blood lust, a former worrior of hell, he speands most of his days with Virata resareching in many diffrent things and his personal favotie, performing disections (L) Samantha-The archdemon of overwheilming power, she is the daghter of Satan himself, even though she is not her blood daghter, Satan asked the archdemons Virata and Mola to crate her, he asked them to make her amazingly powerful and deadly. she is very close with the Nephilim Desmen and can actually fuse with him which will make him more powerful, although she does like to fight more her self, but dispite her power she has many restrictions to keep her from give 100% all at once, it takes one to push her very far in order to reach that limit, but once its reached, the end is not very pretty. (L) Alamanatola-the archdemon of manafested fear, much like his brother Nodala, he can take on any form he wishes yet is is made for creating fear rather than ruling over it, however other than his brother he does not care for Zalgo or his army. (N) Zalgo- The archdemon of couptoin and chaos, he is leading the rebelion again Hell's organized ranks in order to rule hell himself, he welds two swords, the Torisandia also known as the Dead Star, and the other, the Racitonia, aka The candle who's light is a shadow, and it is said that his left hands are forever stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. Zalgo planes to go to earth in order to end the living world to gain his title as king of hell and all (T) Asmodeu- The king of the archdemons, now understand that this is not Satan, think of this archdemon as being a king and Satan as God, he has lots of pwoer but is not on top, hewishes to End Zalgo's army and to put his head on a spike, however there is very little he can do about this, Zallgo has recuted half of the archdemons and there can't be anything done about it (L) Category:Occults Category:Daemons Category:Demonic Religion